nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Asking Someone Out and Recycling
"Guide to: Asking Someone Out and Recycling" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Asking Someone Out The episode opens with Ned giving tips about asking someone out, including places to do it. He says you can't ask someone out if they're already dating somebody. Just then, Suzie breaks up with Loomer, and Ned excitedly celebrates. Ned send Cookie as an ambassador to see if Suzie will go out with him, but he gets distracted by Suzie's text message phone. Ned is about to ask Moze to be his ambassador, but she declines before he even asks. She says she's too busy putting all her attention in asking Seth out. She asks Seth if he wants to go out sometime, and he agrees. He then leads her out to the courtyard, saying that now they're "out". Moze tries to clarify but the bell rings. Dr. Xavier asks Cookie for help getting a date with the "super handsome cleaning man", Gordy. Cookie's not sure if Dr. Xavier is his type, but he says he'll find out what Gordy likes for her. Ned sends Martin Qwerly to be his ambassador, but Martin just chatters away about nothing. Suzie takes out a cardboard cut-out of herself and puts it where she's standing so Martin won't notice she's gone. Cookie asks Gordy what he looks for in a date and takes down his answer while Gordy plays hallway golf. Ned sends Lisa to be his ambassador. When she asks Suzie if she'd want to go to the movies with Ned, she says yes. However, when Ned goes to talk to her himself, he finds out she was talking on her bluetooth earpiece Cookie loaned her, and didn't listen to what Lisa asked her. Ned is about to ask her out directly when he freezes. Moze tries to ask Seth out again, and sends Ned to be her ambassador. Ned encounters the same problem Moze did: Seth takes everything too literally. He tries a differently-worded approach, and he winds up with a date with Seth. Cookie gives Dr. Xavier a makeover to fit Gordy's likes. Moze tries to break up with Seth, which confuses him since they never went out. He says in order for her to break up with him, she has to go on a date with him first. He asks her to the movies and she accepts. Cookie creates a French bistro setting in one of the classrooms, but Ned is playing cards with Gordy. He reveals the plan and Dr. Xavier is ready to give up. However, Gordy says he'll go out with her and that she didn't have to put Cookie to all this trouble. Ned realizes that it's the perfect setting to ask Suzie out. He gets everyone to direct her to the bistro and finally asks her out, but she says no. Ned celebrates, thinking she said yes, until he realizes. Suzie explains that she and Loomer just broke up and she doesn't want a boyfriend right now. Ned understands. At the end of the day, he has no date, until Seth reminds them they're seeing a movie. Tips *Tip#131.VVC - Avoid freezing and practice how to ask. *Good Places to Ask Out **Cafeteria **Hallway **Outside by some flowers *Bad Places to Ask Out **Gym class *Tip#324.hhj - Get an "Ambassador" to screen your potential dates. *Tip#329.KLK - Stay positive, somebody will say "yes!" Part 2: Recycling Ned's bike is starting to fall apart, then Moze's bike actually does fall apart. Cookie shows up with his broken-down bike. Inside school, Mr. Sweeney announces the beginning of the "Recycling Awareness Program". He says the student who picks up the most recyclables by the end of the week will win a new bike. Ned says recycling shouldn't be about winning a bike, it should be about helping the environment. But when Ned, Cookie, and Moze show up with a lot of recyclables, it's clear they all want the bike. However, a group of students, led by Loomer, race over and take their recyclables. Moze starts collecting cans around school, but when she leaves her bag of cans unattended, someone swipes it. Cookie shows up with empty milk gallons that he's tied together. Ned gets help from Gordy to get a bunch of scrap paper from the main office. He puts it all in garbage bags and is about to give another tip when he can't find the Guide. He thinks he accidentally put it in one of the garbage bags, but the crowd of students led by Loomer charge over and take everything, including the Guide. Cookie carries his milk gallons into his art class. Mr. Wright thinks it's a project he made and calls it incredible. He mentions having a friend who's an art dealer and that he can come by to look at it. Cookie says he needs the milk gallons to win the bike, but when Mr. Wright says he can make money off it, he agrees. He even prints out a label and put it on top of the empty gallons. Cookie begins collecting different kinds of bottles to use. Ned tells Cookie he lost the Guide, and Cookie uses his GPS tracker to find it. The "Insane Recycle Posse" comes by and takes Cookie's bottles. According to Cookie's GSP tracker, the Guide is in the girls' room. Ned has Moze look for it, but she says it's not there. Ned dresses up as a girl to go look for it himself, but when the Guide starts movie, he charges down the hallway. Moze is emptying out a recycling bin in the cafeteria, but the "Insane Recycle Posse" takes whatever she finds and throws it in their bag. Ned follows the GPS tracker into Gordy's closet. The art dealer is raving about Cookie's milk gallons and says he can get $10,000 for it. Ned and Gordy tear the closet apart looking for the Guide. When they can't find it, they try looking in the vents. Moze dresses up as a teacher and goes into the teachers' lounge to find recyclables, coming out with five full garbage bags. Just as an art buyer is about to write Cookie a check, the "Insane Recycle Posse" charges in, taking the milk gallons and leaving Cookie with basically nothing. Ned and Gordy find the Guide in a nest the weasel has built in the vent. Loomer and his cronies have 17 lbs of recyclables while Moze has 29. Gordy charges at the weasel, causing the vent to collapse. Everything, plus Ned and Gordy, falls into the recycling scale and weighs 60 lbs. Ned rescues the Guide. Since it all came from the nest in the vent, the weasel wins the bike. Tips *Tip#742.123 - Reuse recyclables and create things for art. *Tip#700.jkf - The back of almost anything makes a great scrap. *Tip#785.6MN - Start your own recycling program at school. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 2